Two Birds, One Heart
by mollipwarriorchic
Summary: "I'm so sorry Robin. This is all my fault." I cried, looking over to him. "It's not your fault. It's our fault." He didn't smile. Sequel to Two Birds Two Hearts. Raven centric.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"The purple one over there. My dear little Robin over there."

The rope burned as I was dragged to a corner. The hands were cold and unforgiving. I was tossed on my stomach. I looked over to Robin. His mask was cut off, showing his sapphire blue eyes. His face was scratched, his eyes were both bruised considerably, and his lip was busted. All for me.

"I'm so sorry Robin." I cried, staring at him. He stared at me, not moving his lips. As my eyes ventured up, I realized why. There was a gun to his head.

* * *

_So, this is the infamous sequel to TBTH. There will be more depth in the plot and less fluff, as a disclaimer. It gets serious. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a happy day. Such a happy day. The sun was out, the birds were chirping, and the oceanic tide was mesmerizing. As I sat on the roof, admiring the sun, I didn't notice Robin sit down next to me.

"Hey you." I whipped my head to see Robin. He was decked out in his uniform, complete with the mask.

"Good morning. I take it you slept well?" He nodded, looking at the sunrise.

"It's beautiful this morning." I nodded.

"California is beautiful in the morning." He nodded.

"I feel like today…something exciting will happen. I don't know it's just-" The alert sounded and we started to beep.

"Trouble." I deadpanned. Who commits crime this early? We rushed down to the Ops. Room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were glaring at the screen.

"It's Slade."

* * *

_I know it's short. And fluffy. But it'll be getting longer. And less fluffy. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Stupid Slade." I grumbled, floating out the door. Robin was what I like to call OCD. Also know as Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. I didn't like floating around at night, especially around Jump. It was just so beautiful that I got distracted. I know that sounds like Starfire, but I'm telling the story

"Slade is actually a criminal mastermind. He's not stupid." I heard a voice say. It sounded familiar. I turned around. A body fizzled out of the darkness.

"Red X" He smiled. Hated Red X and half loved him. We loved him because he was Robin for a brief period of time. But we hated him because he wasn't Robin now. It was a confusing relationship. Frenemies.

"Raven. So, I heard cutie left. Is it true?" I gasped. Man, some one must have let it leak or something. Or maybe villains were more observant than we thought.

"Maybe. Whatsittoya?" He chuckled and approached me. I stepped back. I needed to be cautious.

"Just wondering. So, Bird Boy gonna find you or are you a brave girl?" I sneered, stepping back and snapping into battle position. He chuckled and threw a punch at me.

"I'm a brave girl. I can take care of myself." I breathed out between punches. He seemed to be enjoying this.

"That's good." I knew he was teasing, but then I heard Robin scream. I flashed to Robin's location.

"H-help…" I rushed over to him. His face was busted, he was bleeding, and his clothes were ripped.

"I'm hear baby…" He smiled and I rubbed his face. He seemed to take comfort in my presence. I felt my communicator buzz.

"What?" Cyborg's face appeared on the screen. I smiled as I looked at the screen.

"Rae? Where are ya? We finished patrol and Robin won't-" I turned my communicator to Robin. He gasped. "What happened?"

"I don't know. He's incoherent. I found him lying in an alleyway. I'm bringing him back to the Tower." Cyborg nodded and hung up.

"R-raven…" Robin coughed. I ran over to him and picked him up.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Robin looked at me.

"My butt hurts like hell…" I laughed, but he was serious. My face was grim as I flashed us to the infirmary.

* * *

_Wuh-oh. Robin's hurt. And I'm sorry i haven't been updating, even though no one's reading this. Review and Favorite! Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcoem._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What happened to him?" Beast Boy asked as we stood outside the infirmary. Robin was hooked up to the hospital instruments.

"I have no idea. I found him in the alleyway, bleeding and stripped down. He said his butt hurt." Cyborg was deep in thought, looking at Robin. He seemed to have an epiphany about five seconds later.

"Was there any trace of Slade?" I came to a realization. Maybe Slade really was sicker than we first let on.

"I think I saw an 'S' logo somewhere near him." Beast Boy looked between us.

"What do you mean?" We stared at him with blank expressions. He made an 'o' shape with his mouth.

"Yea. I think he should stay in the infirmary for a while." I nodded in agreement.

"I should probably do a full conscious scan….to make sure he's okay." They nodded and walked away, leaving me alone. I punched in the override code and slipped in.

Robin was lying on the infirmary cot, slowly breathing. I pressed my head to his chest. It was an intoxicatingly dizzy feeling, being on Robin. It was like I was on the lava rivers of Azarath again, sitting on my mother's lap. I shook my head. I shouldn't be doing this. Robin needed me.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos….." I turned pure black and was hurled into Robin's conscious.

* * *

_I think you can assume what Slade did...sick pedophile. Well, since Robin's 18, I guess it's not. But it technically is. I don't know. I can't wait, though! I'm going to Myrtle Beach in August! And then Georgia, USA. There's also a Georgia in Russia. Just wanted to clarify. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. This is going to get confusing...the chapters don't match up to the numbers...so frickin' confusing!_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So that's what happened?" Robin nodded. I cringed. Slade was now a pedophiliac psychopath.

"Yup. Pretty horrific, huh?" I nodded. This boy had been through so much. He watched his parents die, was shot in the chest, and now he has to deal with this.

"Yes. I'll make sure to send him to the deepest part of hell, Robin." Robin gave me the smallest smile. We were currently talking inside his conscious, because in reality, he wasn't conscious.

"No point. He came back when he burnt in lava. He can come back through hell." I pulled him into a hug.

"Well, I'll definitely punish him." Robin smiled and I gave a scout's honor.

"No point. Just…leave it alone. Please, Raven." The needing in his voice made me calm my thoughts. Maybe I should see this from his point of view.

"But why? Shouldn't he be punished for-"

"Just leave it." Robin rested his head on my shoulder. I smoothed his hair.

"So I talked with Red-X…" Robin looked up at me. Man were his eyes beautiful.

"What'd he ask?" I giggled at Robin's accusatory eye squint.

"He asked where Starfire went. He heard she left." Robin frowned.

"They are the worst gossips, villains." I could tell he was joking, but it was true. They just couldn't mind their business, could they?

"They are always in our business, aren't they?"

"Yeah! Spying, eavesdropping, and asking questions! Dreadful isn't it?" I laughed.

"So…are you coming back to consciousness any time soon?" Oh gosh. So awkward.

"I dunno. It feels comfortable; just you and I alone in my brain." It was exactly five seconds before we burst out laughing.

"But we really should go back. It'd be nice if you could come back to consciousness. We could…ya know….talk about snails." We laughed briefly before I flashed out of his brain.

"That greasy old pedophile!" Cyborg was fuming when he heard what Slade did.

"Dude…" Beast Boy was racking his head, eyes filled with pure fury. Robin was limply lying on the sofa.

"I'm fine…it's okay…" This made Cyborg even angrier.

"It's not okay, man. Slade can't just…do that and get away with it!" I felt sheepish.

"I already threatened portals to hell. But Robin said to leave it alone…" Robin looked at me.

"It's fine. You don't have to worry." We all stared at him in disbelief. Cyborg was the first to speak.

"Well, I hope you're okay. I have the Titans East comin' over in a couple hours." My eyes boggled out of my head. Why would he have them coming over now? Now of all times!?

"Why?"

"Now that Star's gone, I figured we may need some extra help around here." That was a lie. A total lie. And I knew it. Not just because I'm an empath. Everyone knows Cyborg loves to get together with the Titans East. After all, they are his team.

"Dude, then we need to clean!" Beats Boy slumped on the couch. I threw a broom at him.

"You aren't helping the cause." I started to sweep up some invisible dust.

"Raven! You could've killed me! Brooms are the second most deadly thing in the world, next to sharks!" I rolled my eyes.

"Beast Boy, sharks kill only about five people a year. Vending machines kill about seven. Be afraid of vending machines." I teased in a deadpanning sort of way. Just to add to the humor.

"I should probably help-" Robin went to stand up, but Cyborg shoved him back down. He shook his head.

"No, dog. You need to rest. We'll take care of it." He waited for Robin to lie down. Silently he drifted off to sleep.

"Alright y'all. I'm making the food; my famous spaghetti. I'm also cleaning. Raven, you go pick up fish tacos. Speedy's favorite. And BB, you clean your room." Clever ploy, Cyborg. Way to keep Beast Boy out of your hair. Or head.

"Okay I'll get right on that." I flashed out of the Ops. Room and went to Long John Silvers® to pick up some fish tacos.

* * *

_Raven at Long John Silvers®...or any fast food restaurant...seems entertaining. I don't know why. I think it's just me...Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I hate going out in public alone. I always hear people whisper as I go by and always see people point and stare at me like some crazy cosplayer. I thank Azar for my teleportation ability, or else I would've destroyed half the city. Unwillingly, of course. I teleported right into the fast food chain. Nobody was there, as usual. I walked right up to the open cash register. There was a teenage boy about my age with red hair, pimples, freckles, and blue eyes.

"Good morning, ma'am. My name is Richard. How may I help you?" I looked at the menu. As much as I hated this, I was going to have to spend money. And twenty freaking dollars at that.

"Yea, uh, I'd like twenty fish tacos." Richard looked at me like I had just turned into Paris Hilton.

"We'll get right on that. You're customer number 45. Please go to our waiting area." I floated over to the waiting area. There is so much irony in the fast food business. I mean, even when there's nobody there, they still take forever and twenty minutes. This is why I just go out for pizza.

"Here you go, ma'am. Sorry for the wait." He handed me a bag. It was soggy and dripping at the bottom of the bag, but I smiled and levitated it in front me.

"Thank you." Instead of flashing away, I decided to go through the front door. Jump truly was beautiful in the morning. You mad your muscular guys who looked like they were from Jersey Shore, your girls who looked like they were from Jersey Shore, and your kids. They looked like kids. But I loved seeing the sun. Even though I don't tan, I marveled at the sun still.

* * *

"It's about time you got back!" Speedy roared at me. Gosh, these people were demanding. The Titans East were standing in our living room. They were all gathered around the sofa. They all seemed surprised at seeing Robin, their leader, in sweatpants and a t-shirt, sleeping. _Maskless._ It seemed, though, people stopped paying attention to Robin as soon as I dropped the bag to the table. Speedy and the Twins came rushing towards the bag.

"Oh! Tacos de pescado! Delicioso! Quiero comer toda la bolsa!" Mas y Menos came rushing towards the table. I always wondered if they speed-ate. They did. That bag was gone in five seconds flat. I'd come all this way… Walked all those blocks… Endured all that waiting…for them all to be eaten by two Guatemalan twins. Once Speedy's temper tantrum was finished, and all the mingling was kaput, Bee grabbed my hand and dragged me into the hallway. She seemed overly eager to speak to me. Probably wanted some girl talk.

"So…" I quirked an eyebrow.

"So…" This would be really awkward.

"Tell me! Why'd Starfire leave? I have to know!" Oh no. What would I tell her?

"Uh…" She leaned forward, smiling.

"Don't worry, Rae. I don't judge." I leaned back. She'd never let me live this one down. I took a deep breath and quickly talked.

"RobinfellinlovewithmeandtoldStarfireandshecriedan dleft." I gave her a cheesy grin. Her face went blank.

"Didn't catch that. Say again." She leaned her ear towards me. I took another deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Robin... he kind of…fell in love with…me…and…told Starfire the…wrong way….so she left…heartbroken…" I opened one eye. Bee's face was a mixture between anger, sympathy, and surprise. So was her voice.

"What?" I smiled and sweat bullets.

"But she got over him. She got married on Tamaran and had a baby. She's named Mar'i and the cutest thing in the world!" I cheesily grinned and she smiled.

"Long as she's happy." But her eyes went wide as she smiled.

"So you and Robin. You're like…dating?" She kept her voice clam for a couple seconds. I braced myself.

"Yes." She exploded. Squealing and giggling. Spinning and jumping. Sweating and screaming shrilly.

"OH MY GAWD! I NEVER SAW THIS COMING! BUT I DID! YOU ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER! SQUEEEE!" She spun around in the air, squealing as she did. At least someone accepted it with grace.

* * *

_Fun Fact: I've never actually been to Long John Silvers®. I've driven past it, but never actually been there. Therefore I've never been inside. So I used my imagination. Thank God for Google Translate. Even though I've been taking Spanish for 4+ years and still have no idea how to say fish tacos are delicious. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Alright y'all. We're playing games. Only parties that are good have games." Cyborg declared. He was holding a bottle. This couldn't be good.

"What're we playing, Sparky?" I smiled as Bee flew over Cyborg, putting her hands on his shoulders. Cyborg blushed and shied away.

"So, ya like Bee huh… Sparky?" Speedy teased. I rolled my eyes and floated over.

"Seriously, Cyborg. What're we playing?" I asked to save him from embarrassment. He silently tanked me and shook the bottle in his hand.

"Spin or Dare." Everything fell quiet. Spin or Dare? The heck is that?

"Spin or Dare?" Robin got up and walked over. He seemed surprised to see the Titans East.

"Nice pants, leader." Aqualad walked over and slapped Robin on the back. I cringed.

"Yeah…what're…we….doing?" I sensed his brain was still asleep. This wouldn't be good.

"We're playing Spin or Dare. You don't have to play dude." Beast boy said, smiling a cheeky smile. Robin smiled warmly and went back to the sofa.

"Aright y'all. Sit in a circle on the roof." I let everyone else leave before I went over to Robin. He was snoring lightly but adorably. His mouth was hanging open slightly. I softly rubbed his cheek.

"Hey babe. You okay?" Robin looked up at me, his blue eyes shimmering. I smiled.

"My butt still hurts. My head is foggy." I cooed.

"Aw babe-" I kissed his cheek.

"BABE?!" I whipped my head around to see Aqualad's shocked face. He was holding a glass of tap water which was now spilling on the ground. The water was dribbling out of his mouth onto the floor. His eyes were wide as saucers and he was in a weird position with his body.

"Uh…Aqualad…why aren't you on the roof?" He frowned.

"I came to get some water. But I saw something else." He motioned between us. I blushed.

"We're really close. He's like my younger brother." Ad-libbing.

"But I thought he was older." I loved making people confused. It was just a pleasure of mine.

"Nope. Height isn't everything. Beast boy is older than Cyborg." Aqualad furrowed his brow and rubbed his temple. He shook his head and stumbled out the door. Robin fell asleep. So I kissed his temple and pulled a blanket over him.

* * *

"Okay Rae. Since you weren't here, I'll explain the rules once more. In Spin or Dare, it's like Truth or Dare. But also like Spin The Bottle. Now, the way it works is one person spins the bottle. Whomever it lands on has to answer the question or take a dare. You get a choice. But if you refuse, you have to do a dare or a worse dare." I nodded and took a seat between Bee and Mas. He smiled at me and waved.

"Hola Sra. Raven." I smiled.

"Hola, Mas. Coma estas?" Mas looked surprised.

"Estoy bien gracias tu." We both nodded and turned away.

"So…who wants to spin first?" I noticed Cyborg's aura seemed teasing and joking. This would be fun.

"I will." Aqualad raised his hand. Cyborg shrugged and tossed the bottle to Aqualad. He then spun the bottle. The anticipation on the roof was so thick you could cut it with a knife. It landed on Speedy.

"Speedy, old chap. Is it true you were involved with Wondergirl?" Speedy turned fifty shades of red and pulled his collar.

"Uh…" Aqualad smirked.

"Is that an answer, Speedy, old chap?" Speedy looked at Aqualad.

"Pass." Everyone gasped. This means he would have to take one of Aqualad's dreaded dares!

"Fine. I triple dog dare you to…go kiss Robin on the cheek." The room was silent. Robin was still asleep on the sofa. Would he take it? I hoped not.

"No way, dude." I was glad Speedy refused.

"NO REFUSAL! I said triple dog dare you." Speedy groaned and went downstairs. I wanted to follow him, but I couldn't bring myself to. I heard a scream, and more screams. Speedy came back with a bloody nose and black eye, which surprised about nobody.

"How'd it go, Loverboy?" Cyborg was trying and failing at holding in his laughter.

"How do you think?"

"Swimmingly. Spin, Sparky." The bottle spun round and round and round. Till it landed on…me.

"Oh.." Oh…" Oooo.." I looked around. Cyborg looked sheepish.

"Is it true you don't tan?" Cyborg was obviously holding back the question he wanted to ask. I nodded and spun the bottle. It landed on Bee.

"Bee. Is it true that your real name is Karen Beecher?" She frowned.

"Yes." I smiled. Cyborg looked sheepish once more.

"I think that's a good place to end this." I couldn't agree more.

* * *

_I'm pretty sure something like Spin or Dare exists, but I don't know the name. Don't ask me why Raven knows Spanish. She just does. I actually didn't use Google Translate for that. We always greet my Spanish teacher like that. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alone in my room, I could really reflect on the weirdness of being the only female on the team. There were times when I would want and need a girl to talk to. Even though I didn't like girl talk, I did like talking to Starfire. I sometimes wished she was still here. Who am I kidding; I always wished she was still here. But my prayers were almost answered the next day.

"DUDES! Dudes come here!" I dog-eared my page and flew out to the Ops. Room to see the green changeling. He was smiling.

"Why are you so happy, Grass Stain?" He was very giddy. He was probably planning to prank us all. But his aura wasn't cheeky. It was…happy. Seemed apprehensive. Like it was waiting for something.

"Okay, so you know how we're short one team member, right?" I nodded and the other two just sat there. Robin was out of his funk from earlier, although his butt still hurt, and Cyborg was glaring at Beast Boy.

"Well, I found a new female hero!" I quirked an eyebrow at the screen. No surprise, she was blonde. She had big wide brown eyes, and orange skin. She was glowing green and had energy orbs coming out of her eyes the same color. Like a direct Starfire knockoff.

"Interesting…" Beast Boy's eyes shone with innocence and hope. He probably really wanted this girl. Ever since Terra he's been longing for another blonde to fill his heart. Everyone thought I and Beast Boy were secretly dating- the magazines, the fans, the writers- but those rumors were quickly dismissed when Terra took Beast Boy on a date.

"Her name is Re'kindar. She's from the planet Sezzr in the Vegetarian system!" We all stared at him. That sounded an awful lot like Starfire.

"I don't know if we should bring another alien onto the team," Cyborg mused. I nodded in agreement. After losing an alien we probably wouldn't be able to handle another.

"Yeah. It might, you know, spark rumors." I looked at Robin. He looked like he was in pain. But not that much. Like the pain you feel when you don't win the biggest goldfish at the county fair or something.

"Well, uh, that's too bad 'cause I kinda-"

"Hel-lo Titans Tower!" I turned and saw a female who looked nothing like Starfire. She was Beast Boy's description to a tee, but she wore very different clothes. She was wearing very short jeans that left little to the imagination, a one shoulder zebra print shirt, and red stilettos. She spoke with an oddly Southern draw. I watched her strut over to Robin. She ran her index finger under his neck and around his face. He grabbed her hand and put it down to her side again.

"Hi. I'm Robin. I assume you know we're-"

"The Teen Titans! Way cool!" She smiled and giggled. She made these weird eyes at Robin then gave us very different eyes. Her eyes towards me seemed hostile.

"So, what brings a cool like chickadee like you to our humble abode?" I rolled my eyes as Beast Boy put his arm around the stranger's shoulder and draped himself over her. I whipped him off of her.

"Sorry, Re'kindar. He's a bit hands on." Beast Boy gave me puppy dog eyes. I frowned and turned back to her.

"It's 'kay. I like guys who are a bit _rough_." That made me shiver. She laughed at my shivering body.

"I'm kidding. I play football." I relaxed after that. She didn't seem like an alien, though.

"Aren't you from the Vegetarian system or something?" She gave me a confused look.

"I'm from Tennessee…where'd you get your information?" I glared at Beast Boy.

"But you do have super powers, right?" She smiled.

"Course! I'm an earthbender." Oh not another earthbender. We didn't need an earthbender. We needed someone similar to Stafire's powers.

"Okay…you can stay for the night." Robin said, staring at her.

"Thank ya! THANK YA!" If I thought she wasn't perky enough, boy was I wrong.

* * *

"So then I ended up here." I was really surprised, she was really interesting. She came from Tennessee and was adopted from an orphanage. She had enough perk to be like Starfire. All we needed to do was test her.

* * *

_I've been deliberating bringing in another female character. This is what I came up with. I don't know...I hope this is sufficient. BB's falling in 3 w/ Re'kindar. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Nice hit, Re!" I watched silently as Beast Boy cheered ridiculously. She did prove to be more brazen than Starfire, with her attacks at least. She winked at Beast Boy and he melted. I rolled my eyes. She was surfing a tide of rocks and completely demolished our training course.

"Five more seconds!" Robin seemed impressed by her. In the most platonic sense, though. Three…two…one. The horn sounded and the course ended. She hovered above us, smirking as she did.

"Dude!" "Well alright!" "Nice job, Re!" I stared at Robin, who was smiling. He better not like her. She strutted over to me and smirked, one hand on hip, popping her neck., extending her ear. I poked out my lip in disgust.

"So…what'd ya think, Rae? Didn't here ya here."

I rolled my eyes. "Nice." She smiled and strutted away. That girl was getting on my last nerve. At least Starfire wasn't this annoying.

* * *

"No. I don't want her." No way was she moving in.

"Come on Rae-"

"Don't call me Rae." Beast Boy frowned at me.

"Come on, girl. We need another team member. She seems chill and to be a good fit." I quirked an eyebrow as I glared at Cyborg.

"Can we find someone else?"

"We really need her, though. Right, Robin?" Robin was napping on the sofa.

"No we don't. We're perfectly-"

"Four. Look, Rae, I know how much you don't want her, but you've got to face facts. We need another girl."

"Oh he gets to call you-"

"Look. We need to find someone else. Something is off about her. But I just can't put my finger on it." Beast Boy looked at me in disbelief and anger.

"Look, Raven. You can be all moody and creepy and emo whenever you want. You can't hate every girl that isn't Starfire. She was Starfire. Re is Re. They're two completely different people! Besides, we need a pretty girl on the team." Everyone stared at Beast Boy. Tears were spilling over the brims of my eyes. He just called me ugly. That really hurt. "We need someone for fanboys to fantasize over and love and-"

"STOP IT!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me. I started to cry and stood there. Cyborg cuffed Beast Boy in the back of the head and walked over to me. He rubbed my back.

"C'mon. I didn't mean-"

"J-just…go…" I flashed into my room. I needed meditation.

* * *

_Aw...BB's so mean :(. This is up late a couple hours because I went to Lighthouse Beach. It was so fun but I got sand up my bikini bottom and it felt so weird. Now I'm here, inside your computer, chilling in my sweatpants, glasses, w/ my hair pulled back, and watching Sam & Cat with my little sister. Now it's raining. Like, hard. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"He c-called me…u-ugly…" I cried into Robin's chest. We were in my room meditating together, and I was venting to Robin.

"I know, sweetie. Shush…" I looked up at Robin. His blue eyes were sympathetic and sad, and his mouth was pressed into a fine line.

"But y-you were asleep." He frowned.

"I'm a good actor. Now, stop crying. Your emotions are running ramped." I stopped crying and sniffled. He shushed me again and coddled me like a child.

"I know. But he called me ugly and creepy and moody." Robin frowned and shook his head.

"You know, you're like a Jolly Rancher®." I looked up at him, a puzzled look on my face.

"How so?"

"You're hard on the outside, but on the inside, you're juicy and interesting." I laughed.

"You find Jolly Ranchers® interesting?" He smiled.

"Yeah! I mean, how do they make those things?"

"I don't know. Maybe they'll put it on Modern Marvels or something." He nodded and smiled. I sat up and stared at Robin.

"So, you want to go get some food or something?" I nodded and we left.

"Hey Raven. Want to go for some pizza?" Cyborg asked, smiling. I looked at Cyborg with uneasy eyes.

"Is Re going?" I sneered. Cyborg nodded and I sighed.

"Well, yeah. She is a part of the team now." Robin walked in with Re. She smirked at me and I mocked her, smirking ridiculously.

"That's right. I underwent my initiation and now…I'm a Teen Titan!" All color drained from my face. My lips were so dry and sticky it felt like I'd licked a hundred envelopes. My eyes boggled out of my head.

"Initiation?" I looked at Robin with hostile eyes.

"Oh yeah. It felt so…_good_." She purred, putting her head on Robin's shoulder. He stepped away and stood next to me.

"Alright, we're going now y'all." Cyborg headed out the door and we followed. Since we lived in California, we could sometimes walk places. It was actually nice, except that Re was there. She clung to Robin like a teddy bear and Robin kept shoving her off. Like she couldn't take no for an answer.

* * *

_Why is she on the team_, I asked Robin. He looked at me and responded.

_We couldn't not let her on. She has no reason to not be on the team._ I sneered at that.

_She's not normal._ Robin furrowed his brow.

_Neither are you._ I frowned and looked away.

"I said, what're you gettin'?" I looked up with a scowl to Re, holding a pizza menu. Have you ever noticed that when you hate someone, everything they do starts to annoy you? The way she breathed was annoying me.

"I'm getting cheese." Re nodded and looked at Robin.

"What're you getting, hot stuff?" I scowled as she purred. But Robin seemed unfazed.

"I'm getting pepperoni and cheese, Re. What're you getting?"

"I'm getting what you're getting. We could share." I fought my urge to send her to hell when she put her hand over Robin's. Robin pulled away and Re looked burnt.

"I'm getting the Meat Lover's Deluxe. How 'bout you, BB?"

"I'm getting tofu. As usual. Hehe." I glared at Re. Who did she think she was, stepping in here and trying to charm Robin away from me?

"Hey y'all. I'm Trixie. What can I get you for?" She took out a pen and notepad.

"BB will have tofu. I'll have Meat Lover Deluxe. Re will have pepperoni and cheese. So will Robin. And Rae will have cheese." I looked at Re with hostile eyes.

"Ooh, a new Titans romance forming I see?" I glared at her.

I tried to keep my voice calm. "No-"

"Yes, of course! We're totally dating." I grew four eyes as Re kissed Robin's cheek. I stood up.

"Leave him alone!" But Trixie already left.

"What? We're dating!" I was pissed at her.

"No you're not, Re! You can't just weasel in here and steal him!" Re looked confused.

"But he was dating Starfire. And now that she's gone…he's mine." Robin was just sitting there, hard as a rock. Err, stiff as a rock.

"How do you know he isn't dating someone else?" Re quirked an eyebrow.

"There aren't any other girls on the team. Pretty girls, I mean." I stared at her, and then looked around. They all looked angry.

"You calling her ugly?" I was surprised to see Beast Boy stand up.

"But of course. You told me yourself." I stared at Beast Boy. Some cars would be flipped today.

"I never said that to her!"

"Yeah right!" I slammed down my menu and stormed off. Re just had her pretty little smirk on as I fought tears.

The walk home was long and strenuous. I was so glad my hood covered my face, or else random citizens would've seen me break down and cry. As I walked by, potholes flew up, cars flipped over, and buildings crumbled. Think I cared?

TBOH

When I got home, my worst nightmare came true. The waitress, Trixie, posted her experience on the internet. The Jump City gossip rag magazine, infact

**So, I work at Cheezer's Pizza, right? And the Teen Titans come in. I get to see them a lot. Anyways, there's this new girl who looks a lot like Starfire comes in attached to Robin's hip. So I go and take their order and she's all flirty with him, calling him hot stuff and things like that. Then I ask if there's any new Titans romances brewing, and Raven starts to say no, but the new girl says 'yes, of course we're dating'. Raven goes berserk and leaves. Then Re moves in real close and kisses Robin's cheek. He scoots away and starts talking to Cyborg and Beast Boy.~ Trixie Tytag, age 20, waitress.**

* * *

_I didn't mean to write all that bad drama, but it just kind of flowed. Re's definitely nothing like Starfire . I just have to make Raven hate her. IDK why, I must. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazi and Flamers welcome. _


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I growled. That stupid Re! She liked Robin; it was obvious as the sun in the sky. She wanted him badly. But I wouldn't let her. I just wouldn't. Why would I give up my long time boyfriend who made my best friend leave? We'd been through so much together. I went into his mind. He saved me from Scath. We were meant for each other. Re was just a pretty face. Wait. She wasn't even that pretty. She was pretty ugly; the brown eyes were what killed it. The green eyes flowed better with the look.

"Raven?" I heard Robin's voice through the heavy door. I was sitting on my bed belly down, crying my eyes out. I walked toward the door and opened it a crack.

"Yes?" He walked inside. He looked at me.

"Babe, you're a mess. What's wrong?" I turned away from him and sat on my bed.

"I-I'm jealous." He looked surprised.

"Why are you jealous? If anything she should be jealous of you." I looked at him.

"Why? I mean, she is pretty. I heard she kissed you." Robin lifted his eyebrows. He shook his head furiously.

"It was a peck. Not even a kiss." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Well, the gossip mags say otherwise." I shoved a magazine at him. He looked at the cover.

"The Californian Inquirer?" He opened it and read. I noted his facial expressions. First it was interest, then disgust, then surprise, then anger. He slammed it down.

"Exactly. How do you get used to this stuff?" I asked.

"Well, growing up with Bruce, I learned to fake it. Like, smile all the time and don't show any sign of anger." He explained.

"Alright. I'll be an emotionless drone." Robin smiled and nodded. He kissed my cheek and went out my door. Now I was alone. Truly alone. But I heard voices outside my door. I pressed my ear up to the door.

"_Hey Robin."_

"_Re." _

"_Want to go mini golfing?" _

"_Alone?"_

"_Not unless you want to." _

"_Well, I kind of want to stay with Raven." _

"_C'mon Robin. You need to get out of your fantasy world. You're too good for her." _

"_I think you should leave." _

"_C'mon!"_

I opened the door. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and that virus Re were grabbing onto Robin, pulling him. They dropped him and stared at me.

"Oh, hey Rae Rae! We're just taking Robin mini-golfing." I scowled at Re.

"Alright. Excuse me; I have to go throw up." I deadpanned. I ran into my room.

"Okay, guys. Let's go!" I heard Re's cheery face. I heard Robin's grunts to come get me. But they were drowned out by Re's cheerful giggles.

I floated up to the roof and caught up on some long needed mediation. I heard my communicator buzz in my pocket. I opened it. It was Cyborg's smiling face.

"Hey Rae. You kind of ran out so I just wanted to let you know: we went out to mini golf with Re. I hope you get better." What? Get better? Nothing was wrong with me…

"What do you mean 'get better'?" Cyborg's face was confused.

"Re said you had moderate food poisoning or something." I frowned.

"I'm fine." Cyborg smiled.

"So I guess you got better or something?"

"Never had it."

"Oh, well, I'd invite you, but we're already five holes deep. Sorry." Cyborg sincerely apologized. I nodded and hung up.

It was at that time that I realized; while I was trying to get rid of Re, she was trying to get rid of me.

* * *

_So there's a counteractive campaign against Raven. I'll betcha didn't see that one coming. Has anyone every read the book Many Waters, by Madeline L'Engle? I have to read it for school. Is it good? Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_As Rorek chanted the mantra, Malchior was banished in a white haze of-_

There was a knock on my door, interrupting me. As I got up to answer it, Re's voice pierced my ears.

"No! Don't get her! She'll just spoil the fun!" I rolled my eyes and opened my book once again. That Re was something. Not something good, but something.

"No, Raven's part of this team; in fact, she was here before you were!" I heard Beast Boy's voice defend me. It was nice to know he still liked me.

"Fine; pooh if she doesn't come. She's just some creepy goth chick who shuts out her friends!" My god! This girl was worse than Terra! At least Terra was nice in the beginning. But alas, she was working for Slade. Exactly why I was wary of newcomers, unless I could do a complete scan of them. But I couldn't scan Re, something was blocking me. I screeched open the door.

"Hello Raven," Re greeted me in a sour way, "Beast Boy wanted you to eat dinner with us. But I know you're _so_ deep in your book…" She rolled her eyes. I huffed haughtily and went to the dining room. But first I spun around.

"Look, Re; if you ever hurt my friends, I will-" I was interrupted by her cackle.

"You'll what? Send me to Hell? Well, I've been to Hell and back, hon! So you can't scare me. What we're planning will destroy you and your pathetic friends!" She sashayed off, shaking her hips in a provocative way towards her room. The door was slammed and I became suspicious.

What did she mean 'we'? Who is she working with? Or _for_? She went to Hell? No surprise there. Walking over to her room I poked my head through the door.

"Is everything in place, my _apprentice_?" I held in a gasp. That was…Slade's voice. Which only meant one thing…

"Of course master. The Titans are oblivious to any of our plans. Except for the bird, she seems pretty smart." I guess that was a total backhanded compliment, but a compliment none the less.

"Oh? I'm surprised my pretty little bird Robin couldn't figure it out." Re smirked. Her lips were plumped at Slade, her eyes seductive and her chin propped up.

"He still thinks I'm on his side. In fact they all think that! Except for…Raven…"

"What information have you gathered about the Titans, my apprentice?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I've gathered a good bit of information. Robin wears size twelve in men's, Beast Boy size 4, and Cyborg size twenty!" What evil plans did Slade have for us? Make us…unflattering clothes? THE HORROR!

"Good…our plan shall take effect in T minus two days, apprentice. Excellent work." The laptop was slammed shut and I poked my head out of there. I had to warn them.

* * *

_OH MY GOSH! RE IS WORKING FOR SLADE! Okay, don't act like you didn't see it coming. I know I've been neglecting this, but I was working on other stories and breathing and stuff. I hope you're having a nice summer, because I've literally done nothing! And summer is basically over. _


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"No way! No way dude!"

"Man…I never would've guessed…"

"How could I not see it?"

"I know…" The male Titans were actually taking this pretty hard. Not necessarily 'hard', but they were taking it in a way I couldn't determine.

"Dude...Re's working for Slade…" Beast Boy said, shaking his head.

"I just don't see how you guys couldn't see it. She was constantly asking you things. Private things. And she was shut away in her room all day. I'm really surprised at you, Robin. Batman's protégé." I noticed Robin tense and sweat.

"She was so convincing…just so convincing…." He looked away, shaking his head.

"I'm also a wonderful actress." There was a light chuckle. Whipping my head to the door, I realized who it came from. Re.

"Hey guys! What's up?" She sat on the sofa, kicking her legs up on the table. Robin was bat-glaring at her, Cyborg shook his head, and Beast Boy growled. She looked absolutely innocent; eyes huge, lip quivering, and face blushing.

"…" We were all silent, watching her every movement. She was breathing

"Guys? Something wrong?"

"No…but we know something's wrong with you." Robin answered. Re looked utterly confused.

"What?" She sat up, eyes squinted.

"We know something about you, little lady." Cyborg said, hostility rising.

"What exactly is it, Cyborg?" She got up, glaring at him.

"Are you working for Slade?" I turned to Beast Boy. He definitely looked heartbroken.

"What? No! Why would I work for him? He's, like, evil isn't he?" I rolled my eyes as she started to twirl her hair.

"Yeah Raven…it does seem pretty farfetched…" Beast Boy agreed. I couldn't believe it! Taking her side after I clearly told him she was evil?

"Why were you video chatting with Slade then?" I asked, sitting next to her on the couch.

"That was my uncle! He's got a deep voice and stuff." I rolled my eyes. She was lying through her teeth, and luckily Robin and Cyborg weren't buying it.

"Yeah right. Millions of people would've gotten this spot, Re. Millions of honorary Titans." Robin shook his head.

"I'm an honorary Titan?" Robin chuckled.

"Nope. You're no longer even a Titan!" Re blanched. And I smirked.

"What? I'm not even working for Slade you guys! Honest, I'd never lie to you!" She pleaded, eyes watering and bottom lip trembling. Robin walked out of the room and we followed.

"Raven wouldn't lie to us, BB." Cyborg scolded. Currently, Beast Boy was vouching for Re while the rest of us normal human beings were arguing against her.

"But maybe she's jealous of her!" Jealous?

"Jealous? Jealous! Why would I be jealous of Re? She has no one, no personality, and she's rude to me!" |

"I dunno, dude; you did seem to hate her at first." That is some stupid freakin' logic, Beast Boy.

"When someone's rude to me, I'm rude back. It's just how things go." Cyborg and Robin nodded in agreement.

"But…but she has to stay! She can't go; we need another girl!" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"There are plenty of honorary Titans we could bring in, Beast Boy." Robin quipped.

"But…but….but we have to keep her guys!"

"BB you make her sound like a puppy! She's a woman…thing." Cyborg sneered. I had to laugh.

"I can hear you guys, you know." We whipped our head around to see Re leaning up against the doorframe. She had a knowing smirk on her face as she sashayed over to us.

"Oh…hi, Re." Robin said in his I-am-definitely-Batman's-protégé voice.

"Hey Robin. I just wanted to tell you all I was leaving. Farewell!" She did a dramatic swoop-wave and tiptoed over to her door. We were just standing there, shell-shocked.

"What?" Beast Boy trailed after her. He sounded forlornly relieved.

"I'm leaving. Family stuff and crap like that. Yeah, my uncle said he needs to destroy a group of four whiny teenagers." Our eyes went wide.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes. Thank you for being my….friends….and giving me free food. Deuces!" She walked out the front door. We didn't know where she was going, but there was one thing that we knew. This week would be pure hell.

* * *

_I know I'm terrible at updating this...and I'm sorry! Forgive me...anyways, it may get a little more action-y from here. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


End file.
